


Au creux de ton oreille

by Khim_Azaghal



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, sex apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: Ross should relax and Dwight knows exactly what he needs.





	Au creux de ton oreille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts), [mosslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/gifts).



 

« Darling, you really should get laid. »

 

Ross choked on his mouthful of salad.

 

«What did you just say? » he asked between two coughing fits.

 

Demelza, Ross’ best friend since forever, chuckled and repeated it. Beside her, Dwight snorted at her blunt frankness. She’d always been direct, especially with Ross.

 

«She’s right, you know, » Dwight concurred with a light laugh. «You’ve been so moody and grumpy lately. I mean, more than usual! You need to relax. »

 

«Aw, no! Not you, Dwight, please! » Ross whined. «And I’ll relax when I get good news from Pascoe. If George thinks he can threaten my partners and ruin my business, he’s mistaken! And I don’t want to date anybody right now, so please leave the subject. »

 

«I didn’t tell you to date someone, I said you need to hook up. There’s a difference, you know, » Demelza countered. And she was serious.

 

«Oh, come on! Demelza, stop it, for Christ’s sake! And stop snickering, Dwight! »

 

********

 

When Demelza got back to her restaurant’s kitchen, Dwight quietly told Ross he might have just what he needed.

 

********

 

After he got back to Nampara this night, Ross took a long shower and settled naked on his bed.

 

Dwight had introduced him to a phone app. It was simple to use: Ross just had to record a voice ad to introduce himself, set his preferences to complete his profile, and it was done. After that, he could browse through other people’s ads and “like” the voices that appealed him. If one of his likes matched his ad, the app would interconnect them.

 

«It’s just a phone sex app, » Dwight had said. «I use it from time to time, and it suits me well. It’s perfect: no strings attached, and you can have a really good time. Just try it. If the person isn’t to your liking, you just have to hang up, and you don’t hear from them again. »

 

At first, Ross had told Dwight he wasn’t interested. He just didn’t want to interact with other people. At all. If he wanted to blow off some steam, Ross was in perfect company with himself, thank you very much. Of course, he missed “real” sex, but the last time he had tried it, he had woken up in one of the shoddy rooms above the Red Lion Inn with a terrible hangover and a general feeling of disgust. The hooker he had hired for the night was still asleep, and Ross had dressed in haste and hurried to get out of there with the promise to himself not to drink again when he was horny and lonely.

 

For fuck’s sake, why had Demelza brought on the sex subject? Ross hated when she was right about him. And she was practically always right.

 

Ross fidgeted on his bed, phone in hand. What now?

 

«Nope! Nope, I won’t do it, » he exclaimed before throwing his phone away. One instant later, he was scrambling across the floor to retrieve it.

 

Dwight had promised it was harmless fun… Harmless fun… «All right, let’s try it, » Ross said aloud in the empty room.

 

Ross recorded his ad three times before being mildly satisfied with it. Then, he had to think for a few minutes when it came to his preferences, his finger hovering over the 'men’ button after having selected “women”.

He hadn't had sex with a man in years, burying his liking to his own gender deep down long ago when he had met Elisabeth and fell hard for her. Now, she was engaged to his cousin because Ross had been stupid enough to leave her and venture on a whim to the USA for business, taking her for granted. He had tried to get her back, of course, but the damage he had caused was beyond repair. Since then, Ross had wallowed in his misery and had taken a vow of eternal celibacy.

 

With porn and/or his right hand for only company, he had entertained a few fantasies involving him and another man. Gay porn had definitely become his preference over time, and now he could maybe fulfil his secret needs with this app.

How many times Ross had dreamt of strong hands and arms holding him, callused fingertips roaming his skin… tasting semen other than his on his tongue...

 

«Fuck it, » Ross muttered, and he pressed the button.

 

He listened to the first three ads, sweeping them rapidly after hearing a woman with a crying baby in the background, another who sounded way too bossy to his taste, followed by a very cocky man who only announced his body measurements (including the size of his dick) as an introduction.

 

Ross was about to give up when the fourth ad caught his ear. The man’s voice was sunny and full of mischief. His ad was simple, but there was something intriguing about him letting Ross with the desire to know more about him, so he pressed the “like” button.

 

The app chimed and said «You have a match! »

 

Ross waited anxiously, chewing on a nail until his mysterious match, a certain Jim, answered.

 

«Good evening, Ross» the man drawled. «This is Jim. »

 

Seized with panic, Ross remained silent. What the hell was he doing on this app, trying to hook up with a gorgeous sunny male voice? Still, Ross didn’t want to hang up, so he gulped hard and cleared his throat.

 

«Ross? Are you there? » Jim asked.

 

«Yeah, sorry. I’m pretty new to this…»

 

«Oh? Is this your first time? On this app, I mean! »

 

Ross could hear Jim was smiling over the phone, and it made him chuckle. «Yeah, you got me. This is my first time. » After a pause, he added, emboldened «I’m glad we matched. I really like your voice. »

 

«Yeah, me too. Yours is so _deep_. I love it. »

 

Ross felt his face flush slightly at the praise, but managed to reply «You flatter me! Thanks. »

 

After a few seconds of silence, Jim asked «So, _Ross_ … Tell me about yourself? Your ad is quite mysterious. »

 

«Mysterious? Frankly, I don’t remember what it says! I changed it three times. »

 

Jim chuckled, and Ross found out he really liked that sound. That, and the way Jim pronounced his name, as if he wanted to taste it on his tongue.

 

«Ok, so, I heard you had an accent, but I couldn’t recognise it. Where are you from? » Jim asked.

 

«Um, I’m from Cornwall. You?”

 

«Bristol. Your accent is really lovely. You have a very sexy voice, _Ross_. »

 

Damn, that man is pretty straightforward, Ross thought. Should I flirt back? Hell, this is so awkward! Ok, Ross, don’t panic. Say something cool. Say-

 

«Uh… I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say. » As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Ross slapped his forehead and dragged his hand across his face. Fuck!

 

Jim chuckled again, unaware of Ross’ predicament. «You don’t? »

 

«God, I’m sorry… It’s just that this whole flirting thing is a bit unsettling, » Ross confessed. «Dammit, I’m ruining the whole thing. Fuck. Sorry, I’m wasting your time. I should hang up. »

 

«No, no, no, no! Don’t hang up! You’re not ruining anything. Actually, I think it’s pretty sweet. Cute, even. No, you know what, scratch that. You sound like a really nice guy, Ross. Sorry if I’m too straightforward, but I think we could have a really nice time together. »

 

«Do you think so? »

 

«Yeah, I do. » Jim was smiling again, and it reassured Ross. «I’d like to hear about you, Ross-from-Cornwall. What do you look like? »

 

«Uh… Um, I’m six feet tall…»

 

«Nice… I like tall men. Tell me about your hands. Are they big? »

 

«Yeah. Yeah, they are. I have long and slender fingers. You? »

 

Jim huffed quietly. «I’m more of the stocky type. I’m five feet eight. I work out pretty often. Hmmm… What else could I say? I have blue eyes. I’m blond, and my hair is a bit curly. It takes a golden sheen in summer. It’s a bit long right now. It brushes my shoulders, and I like it that way. » After a short pause, Jim asked in a mischievous tone «Am I to your liking? »

 

Ross smiled. «You sound gorgeous. I like strong men… and long hair. And I don’t mind your height; on the contrary. »

 

«A height difference kink? I like it! »

 

This time, Ross frankly laughed. «God, you’re something else, aren’t you? »

 

Jim laughed as well. «I like your laugh. It’s like I can see you throw your head back while you do it. It sounds delightful. Now, tell me about your body, your face. I want to know everything. »

 

Ok, here we go, Ross thought.

 

«I have hazel eyes, dark brown curly hair, a bit long just like you, I guess. Um, olive skin. Uh… What else? I can’t say I work out, but I own a small farm, and it’s hard work. I ride horses. I have long legs, long arms, long feet-»

 

«Long cock? »

 

Both men laughed.

 

«Oh God, you’re impossible, » Ross chortled. «I like it. » He meant it.

 

« _Ross_ , do you know what I’d like to do right now? » Jim asked, his voice now low and husky, making Ross’ breath hitch.

 

«Tell me? »

 

«I’d like to touch you, to feel your skin. Would you like that? »

 

Ross shivered and exhaled through his mouth. «Yes… I… I’d like that. »

 

«Where are you now? What are you wearing? »

 

Ross was glad Jim couldn’t see the blush spreading across his chest. «I’m on my bed. I just took a shower, and I’m… naked. »

 

«Good, » Jim purred. «I’m also on my bed, in my cabin. I guess I should undress so we would be equal. »

 

One particular word caught Ross’ ear, so he asked «In your cabin? You’re on a ship? »

Jim chuckled, all golden and warm. God, how Ross loved that sound.

 

«Yes, I’m on a ship. We’re currently in the West Indies, and we’re sailing back to Bristol. Listen, » Ross could hear the rustle of sheets and something getting opened before catching the sound of waves. If he closed his eyes, he could almost feel the marine breeze on his skin.

 

«I love that sound, » Ross whispered. «It’s soothing. »

 

«Is it what you need, _Ross_? I can help you relax. » This inflexion in Jim’s voice, again. It made Ross’ skin tingle all over. «Just close your eyes, and listen to my voice. »

 

«Yes, » Ross breathed as he put his phone on speaker and settled it near his ear.

 

«Imagine we’re on my ship, somewhere in the Caribbean. It’s hot outside, but I found us a nice spot in the shade on a tiny island. »

 

«Mmmm, I like this scenario already. Go on, » Ross purred, sighing with contentment while running a hand through his still wet hair.

 

«We’re on a quiet beach now. No one can see us. » Ross could hear Jim undressing on the other end of the line, and he imagined him, tanned and naked on his bed, his hair forming a golden halo around his face. This thought made his pulse slightly quicken as his right hand travelled from his collarbone to his chest. He buried his fingers in the dark hair covering it and gently tugged on it. The sting he felt made him gasp a little.

 

«I can hear you doing things, » Jim said, a satisfied smirk on his lips. «Tell me. I want to hear you. »

 

Ross exhaled slowly and licked his lips before talking. «I’m tugging on my chest hair. I like the way it stings. »

 

«A little bit of pleasure-pain, eh? Mmmm… You’re pushing all my buttons here. I love hairy men by the way. » Ross could swear he felt, heard, Jim biting his bottom lip, and just the thought of it made him shiver.

 

«Tell me more about your beach? » Ross sighed.

 

«We’re back from a swim in the sea, naked just like now, and we’re kissing. I can taste salt on your lips and rum on your tongue... I bet you taste _delicious_. » Jim’s low hum sounded hungry. Greedy. Ross felt his cock starting to grow hard at the thought of having Jim’s mouth on his and his body, so he moaned, his voice coming out low and gravelly.

 

On the other end of the line, Jim breathed through his mouth and gulped hard. « Does it make you hard? Listening to me talking to you like that? » he asked as his hand traced down from his chest to his navel, and further down to his groin.

 

Without knowing, Ross did the same almost in synch with Jim, and his fingers soon found his half hard cock. He brushed it with his fingertips, kept his touch soft until he circled it with his whole hand. He squeezed the base and muffled a groan as he felt himself coming to full hardness.

 

Ross drew in an unsteady breath before replying, his voice now thick with arousal. «Yeah… It’s you… Your voice… Your words…»

 

« _Ross_ … Tell me about your cock… Tell me how you get yourself off. I want to hear you while I’m jerking off. »

 

The sound of Jim’s panting breaths next to Ross’ ear, sweet and sinful, made him want to get drunk on them.

 

« _Jim_ … I’m hard. I’m hard for you. Every time I hear you say my name, it does… _things_ to me. » Ross took a look at his cock, flushed and swollen, throbbing in his grip. «I can feel my pulse under my hand. » He licked his lips before continuing. «Now I’m following the vein with my thumb, up to the top. It’s smooth. I’m pulling the foreskin back, slowly… and now, my thumb is on my glans, it’s already wet, and I’m spreading the precum all over it… I love to start slowly. »

 

Beneath the static sound of the phone, Jim’s voice was coming out in breathy moans. Ross listened to them with a growing hunger as he could hear the other man’s slicked hand moving up and down at a slow and steady pace. He wanted more of those sounds. He wanted to make Jim scream. He wanted to wreck him.

 

« _Ohhh, god, Jim_ … All the things I want to do to you…I want to know what you like. »

 

As Ross heard Jim gasp, he knew he had snatched the control out of Jim’s hands, and his lips tugged upward mischievously, waiting for an answer. It came a few heartbeats later, and though Jim’s voice was a bit shaky, it sounded bold.

 

«I wish it was your mouth, your tongue on me, right now instead of my hand. »

 

«Mmmm, yes… I love sucking cock. I bet yours is gorgeous. I’d love to feel it fill my mouth. Listen. »

 

Ross slid one, then a second finger into his mouth, making sure that Jim could hear him licking and sucking on them in an excruciatingly slow fashion. He moaned around his mouth full of his digits, getting turned on by his own show.

 

«Oh my god, _Ross_! Fuck…»  The words tumbled out of Jim’s mouth, needy, breath coming in heated bursts. Ross drank them all in as he matched Jim’s hand’s rhythm on himself. But he needed more. And also a little break or it would be all over way too soon.

 

It took Ross only a few seconds to gather lube and the anal plug he wanted. It wasn’t huge, but its iron core was dense, and the brushed aluminium exterior shone in the dim light of Ross’ room.

 

Curious about the rustling he was hearing, Jim asked «What are you doing? »

 

«Preparing myself for more fun. Do you want to play? » Jim couldn’t see the mischievous glint in Ross’ eyes, but he surely could hear it through his words.

 

«I’m interested. »

 

Ross smirked before asking « Do you have any toys, Jim? »

 

«Playful, I see. I like it. Show me yours, and I’ll show you mine? »

 

Ross snorted and rolled his eyes fondly as he realised he really liked the man who had been a total stranger to him only minutes ago. But now wasn’t the time to like Jim. It was the time to give and take pleasure while having mind-blowing sex over the phone with him.

 

The plug Ross chose felt heavy in his palm. He was impatient to feel the weight of its iron core settled deep inside him, and so he told Jim. The other man exhaled slowly through his mouth as if to contain himself, and Ross heard him fumbling about for a few seconds.

 

«You’re not the only one to own nice toys, » Jim purred. «I have a wooden dildo I found during a trip to Indonesia. It’s made out of solid Padauk wood, and it feels amazing…»

 

«Oh god, » Ross breathed as visions of Jim fucking himself on an exotic dildo danced before his eyes. «I want to hear you put it into you. »

 

«Listen, then. »

 

And, oh, how Ross listened as Jim lubed up the toy and started to press its head to his entrance. The sigh Jim heaved as he breached himself got straight to Ross’ cock, and he stroked himself faster.

 

«Your turn now, » Jim ordered between moans. «Let me hear you. »

 

«I’ve already two fingers up my ass. I couldn’t wait, » Ross panted, his mouth falling open, chasing his pleasure.

 

«So greedy, » Jim commented with a smirk. «I wish I was here to see you fuck yourself on your fingers. »

 

«Yeah, me too… I want your hands on me, your fingers in me… I want them so bad… Ohhh, fuck, _Jim_ … I’m going to put the plug inside me now. »

 

«Yes, do it, _Ross_ , » Jim whispered. «Let me hear how good it feels. »

 

Ross moaned as he pressed the cold head of the plug against his hole and pushed it gently inside in a slow, smooth, slide. The slight burn was part of his pleasure, and he moaned as he felt himself stretch around the now warm metal.

 

«It’s inside. Jim, it feels so good, so heavy, just how I like it. »

 

The slick sounds and moans Ross was now hearing let him know that Jim was working his dildo faster, and he gripped his cock harder. The plug brushed against his prostate as his hips began twitching up in little thrusts on their own accord.

All Ross could do was to breathe heavily for he had temporarily lost the ability to speak, his stomach and legs flexing and twitching as he jerked himself off hard and fast.

 

He imagined Jim hovering over him, rolling his hips while fucking his lubed up fist, ready to come in Ross’ open mouth.

One instant later, Ross pictured Jim crawling onto all fours on his bed, offered and vulnerable, vibrating in anticipation, his fingers already tangled up in the sheets. Ross wanted to wreck this vision, and so he did. He bit and nibbled the firm flesh of Jim’s ass cheeks before spreading them wide and licking his hole as voraciously as he would have kissed his mouth. Beneath him, Jim moaned and whined until his arms gave out and he was reduced to a breathless mess rutting into the mattress.

 

A needy whine beside his left ear tore Ross out of his fantasy.

 

« _Ross_ …»

 

«Jim? »

 

«Talk to me. I want to hear your voice. »

 

Twenty minutes earlier, Ross would have been too self-conscious to voice his fantasies out loud to a complete stranger, no matter how sexy he sounded. But now, as he was drinking in the greedy little noises Jim was making and knowing that it was his doing, Ross wanted to go all the way and make Jim come on his voice and words.

 

«I was thinking about how your asshole would taste and feel beneath my tongue… And how much I’d like to fuck you. Would you let me do that? »

 

Ross was panting hard, the muscles of his thighs and stomach quivering just beneath the skin.

 

«Yeah… Fuck my ass, Ross! Fuck me hard and fast! »

 

Jim’s dirty words went through Ross’ body like a burst of lightning, and he groaned, his eyes rolling back at the delicious sounds Jim was making. His whole body was taut, ready to snap, and Ross dug his heels into the mattress so he could push on the plug’s base and rub it a little against the sheet. The extra stimulation set his entire body aflame. Ross knew he wasn’t going to last long.

 

«Jim, I’m going to come…, » Ross warned. His voice came out strangled, almost sounding like a sob.

 

«Fuck! Yeah, me too… I’m so close… I… »

 

The choked off, gasping groan Ross heard a few seconds later caused his body to tighten as he quivered through his orgasm, giving out a loud, aching moan, the rapid patter of his pulse thrumming in his ears. His whole body shook until he was breathless.

 

Through his post-orgasmic daze, Ross heard Jim’s voice, seeming so far away now. Gone were the needy moans and dirty words, replaced by gentle sighs as the man was coming back from his high. Ross drank them all in until the very last one.

 

«Fuck, that was amazing, » Jim murmured after a few moments, slightly out of breath and audibly smiling.

 

«Yeah, amazing. »

 

As the magic of this moment faded, the awkwardness returned. Ross wasn’t ashamed, but he was feeling pathetic. Maybe having phone sex had been a bad idea. Perhaps he wanted to see Jim for real. Or not. Ross didn’t know what he wanted. Coming back to a reality of loneliness was depressing all of a sudden.

 

«Ross? Are you still there? » Jim asked, sounding completely sober now.

 

Ross was tempted to end the call right now. Instead, he answered «Yeah, yeah, I’m still here. »

 

«So…» Jim sounded hesitant. «Would you like to stay in touch? »

 

Well, that was unexpected. Ross’ breath caught in his throat at the realisation that he genuinely wanted to hear from Jim again. And not necessarily in a sexual setting.

 

«Sure, yeah, I’d like that, » Ross eventually responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

«So, can I give you my number? »

 

«Your number? »

 

«Yeah. Unless you still want to use the app with me? »

 

«Yeah. I mean, no! » Ross almost facepalmed at his own clumsiness. «Give me your number so I can text you. »

 

*********

 

They ended the call shortly after they exchanged their phone numbers. Ross pulled out the plug carefully and took another shower, colder this time. Jim was headed back to Bristol, and he would set foot on solid ground in about forty days.

 

Ross muffled a groan into his pillow. His life had taken an unexpected, exciting turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to dedicate a little something to my favourite authors from the DarkHawk fandom. I hope you envoyed this little piece of porn, ladies :)  
> Also, a fuck-ton of thanks to my gurl @Lust_For_Life for the beta reading and encouragement! Merci, ma belle<3
> 
> Now, let's get cosy and let's talk about our feelings. Nah, just joking. But comments are extremely appreciated.


End file.
